Regalo
by Rina Sayata
Summary: ¿Qué elegirá para el cumpleaños de Eiji?. Dedicado a EIJI KIKUMARU.


_Título: Regalo_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Eiji & Tezuka (Shadow pair)_

_Notas: Dedicado a mi más grande amor: Eiji Kikumaru. Ésto en honor de su cumpleaños._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿Qué compro? –pensó en voz alta mirando los cientos de peluches de múltiples colores alrededor. Le empezaba a incomodar el ambiente, pero debía elegir un presente."

Una vieja mujer se acercó a él, trayendo entre sus manos un osito azul que, apretándole una de las patitas, comenzó a cantar.

"Éste sería una buena opción, joven. Canta si aprieta sus patitas y es suavecito, ideal para una linda joven."

"No es para una joven. Aunque creo que ese osito le gustaría. ¿Me lo permite?"

La anciana se lo dio. El joven lo examinó minuciosamente, tratando de encontrar un defecto, pues no le terminaba convenciendo. Miró con detalle sus cuatro patas azules y esponjosas; su vientre blanco con mucho relleno; y su rostro, con dos botones haciéndose pasar por ojos y un hilo negro que aparentaba una boca feliz. Pensó en abrazarlo, pero eso no iba con su forma de ser, así que lo colocó en un estante.

"Veo que no le gustó. ¿Me puede indicar qué tipo de peluche está buscando? Tal vez así pueda ayudarle."

"No estoy seguro. Es para el cumpleaños de alguien a quién le encantan estas cosas."

"Entonces va a ser difícil, joven –murmuró mientras se alejaba por un pasillo con poca iluminación a paso lento, tal como su edad se lo permitía."

Él seguía observando estantes con más y más peluches. Examinó un conejo rosa, pero consideró que las orejas eran muy grandes; tomó entre sus manos un pingüino de clásicos colores, pero no era muy abrazable. Estaba a punto de tomar a un gusano verde, cuando la anciana regresó con algo que le sorprendió, sin embargo esta vez le pudo convencer y lo compró.

Estaba en casa tomando un descanso después de pasar toda la mañana tratando de elegir el regalo perfecto. Le alegraba haber comprando lo mejor.

El año pasado, para la misma fecha, no pudo elegir algo decente. Una semana antes había ido a tiendas, había pasado horas en ellas, pero no encontró nada digno. Tuvo que conformarse con el consejo de una de las chicas del club de tenis femenil, que había ido con él la mañana del cumpleaños a comprar una caja de chocolates y una rosa. Cuando le entregó sus regalos, ya tarde después de las prácticas, solos los dos, el pelirrojo sonrió agradecido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. En esos momentos, Tezuka no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su pelirrojo era demasiado lindo.

Salió de sus recuerdos por culpa de su celular, que vibraba y sonaba en la pequeña mesa frente al sillón donde él estaba recostado.

"¿Ahora quién? –se preguntó en voz alta con cierta molestia."

"¿Si? –respondió."

_"Hola Mitsu –_dijo una coqueta voz con un leve toque de travesura."

"Ya te dije que no me llames así. ¿Qué quieres?"

_"Ah, que malo eres Tezuka. Sólo te iba a preguntar si ya le compraste su regalo a Eiji-kun. Yo le compré unas bolsitas con dulces, ya sabes que a él le gusta mucho el dulce..." _

Tezuka giró los ojos en signo de molestia. Ella siempre le abrumaba cada vez que hablaba de Eiji. Muchas veces le había sorprendido tomándole fotos, cuando ambos quedaban a solas en el colegio. Parecía que ella siempre sabía dónde se encontraban.

"Si, le compré algo –dijo cuando ella hubo terminado de hablar."

_"¿Si? Eso es genial. Dime¿qué es, qué es?" _

"Es una sorpresa, mañana lo sabrás –terminando la frase, escuchó un grito, seguramente de emoción. Ahora le comenzaba a asustar la idea de que esa joven iba a estar cuando le diera el regalo a Eiji y, seguramente, querría tomarles fotos."

_"Mañana es el gran día. Hay una cosa más que le voy a dar al gatito –_comentó cambiando drásticamente su tono de voz, de meloso a seductor-. _Y ese algo, será lo que siempre he querido de él –_Tezuka arqueó una ceja con molestia, pero continuó escuchando sin decir nada-, _un beso. Por fin podré besar sus bellos labios… -_el joven colgó. Era suficiente."

Miró el teléfono celular unos segundos y, justo cuando iba a depositarlo lejos de él, volvió a sonar.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó con seriedad, respondiendo."

_"Mitsu, no te enojes, ya sabes que sólo estoy jugando. Ya asimilé que Eiji-kun es tuyo." _

"¿Se te ofrecía algo más?"

_"No, olvídalo _–respondió con aparente enojo la joven-. _Ya te dejo de molestar, adiós _–y colgó."

"Qué fastidio –pensó Tezuka dejando el teléfono en su lugar original, volviendo a acostarse en el sillón."

Muchos jóvenes caminaban por las calles. Todos se dirigían al mismo lugar: Seishun Gakuen. Fuji caminaba al igual que todos, sin mucha preocupación. Llevaba entre sus manos un pequeño paquete forrado de papel rojo con un moño del mismo color. Pensaba dárselo a su amigo acróbata, pues era el día de su cumpleaños: 28 de Noviembre.

Ahora el dilema era si dárselo cuando llegara, en el descanso, antes de las prácticas o al final de ellas. De una u otra manera, le iba a alegrar. Era probable que le abrazara, besara su mejilla y le agradeciera sonrojado. El año pasado había ocurrido algo así, los chicos del club de tenis habían hecho una pequeña fiesta en el restaurant de sushi de Taka-san. Este año _alguien_ quería tener a Eiji para él solo, así que no pudieron hacer fiesta.

"¿Qué es eso? –preguntó amistosamente Oishi cuando vio a Fuji acercarse."

"El regalo de Eiji. ¿Le compraste algo?"

"Si –respondió mostrándole una caja con moño azul-. Es un conejo."

Fuji rió.

"Todos sabemos muy bien el gusto de Eiji por los peluches."

Otros chicos del club se reunieron con ellos, cada uno llevaba un regalo para Eiji. Los únicos que no habían llegado eran Tezuka y el joven que recibiría regalos y felicitaciones.

"Quédate –le susurró al oído."

"Pero…debemos ir al colegio. Además, las prácticas."

"No debes preocuparte por eso, hoy es un día especial y debemos pasarlo juntos. Te voy a dar algo muy lindo."

El pelirrojo lo miró con admiración. Sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos, olvidándose de lo que momentos antes protestaba. Su lengua sintió el húmedo contacto con la del mayor, que invadía más territorio conforme el beso avanzaba. Repentinamente, el castaño se separó de él.

"Entonces¿te quedarás conmigo?"

Eiji se sonrojó.

"No tengo otra opción."

El capitán de Seigaku lo dio un pequeño beso, después se dirigió al armario de la habitación y, de éste, sacó un…

"¿Oso de peluche? –preguntó Eiji sorprendido-. ¿Te aconsejó nuevamente Lien?"

"No. Esta vez fui yo mismo a una tienda y lo elegí. ¿No te gustó? –cuestionó por la expresión del pelirrojo."

El pelirrojo comenzó a reír, acercándose a Tezuka y abrazándolo. Después se acercó al gran oso, que tenía cierto parecido con Daigoro: simpático y café. Su sonrisa le recordaba a él mismo.

"Ahora Daigoro tiene un hermano –comentó riendo."

Tezuka rió por lo bajo. El gesto de Eiji al hacer ese comentario le había causado gracia. El pelirrojo hizo una muestra de inconformidad y abrazó al castaño. Le quitó los lentes, colocándolos en una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, después lo besó.

El mayor se dejó llevar por su gatito. Cayeron en la cama con pasión. Se besaron con desesperación y, en medio de tanta belleza, una melodía llamada Ometto Samba, comenzó a sonar.

"Perdón, es mi celular –dijo Eiji quitando a Tezuka de encima y respondiendo-. ¿Si? Nya, Lien, eres tú. ¿Dónde estoy? En… -miró al capitán y esbozó una gran sonrisa- casa Tezuka –Alejó el móvil de su oído, tal parecía que la idea no le había agradado a la chica-. No grites Lien¡no estamos haciendo nada malo! –Alzó una ceja en señal de molestia-. Si, si, no haré nada _raro_ hasta que tú llegues y nos puedas grabar –la última frase no le hizo mucha gracia a Tezuka, que se levantó y se paró junto a la ventana, cruzando los brazos-. ¿Vendrán todos¿Con regalos¡Nya, que bien! Si, nos vamos a divertir mucho –miró de reojo a Tezuka-. ¿Ahorita¿Y las clases? Ah, entonces vengan, los estaremos esperando –el castaño lo fulminó con la mirada-. Vengan rápido, antes de que Tezuka quiera cambiarse de casa. Bien, nos vemos Lien –y se sonrojó, después colgó."

"¿Así que vendrán? –cuestionó muy serio mirando al pelirrojo."

"Si."

"Entonces, hagamos cosas divertidas antes de que lleguen –propuso con voz seductora."

"¡No! Lien dijo que no porque ella debía presenciarlo."

"¿Tienes que obedecerla en todo?"

"Eso creo –respondió con demasiada inocencia."

"Entonces esperemos."

Momentos después, el timbre sonó. Eiji salió a abrir y Lien se abalanzó sobre él, provocando celos por parte de Tezuka. Los chicos del club de tenis la acompañaban, todos con regalos en las manos.

Fue un feliz cumpleaños.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Me gusta mucho esta pareja. Pensé en escribir uno de la Dream, pero algo me dijo que no. _

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EI-CHAN!_

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
